Microwave Troubles
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: A short one shot sequel to my story Secrets. Sirius buys a microwave and it is up to Anne to help him.


**So this idea just popped in to my head at midnight tonight while I was watching Godzilla, what this has to do with Godzilla I will never know. :D So here I am writing it, I hope you enjoy. This can also be seen as the sequel to Secrets.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Anne. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, please don't sue me because I'd have to pay the fees in chicken eggs!**

"Sirius what the heck is that!" Anne asked, walking in to the kitchen one morning, still putting on her dressing gown to cover up her pajamas that had the very unfortunate slogan of 'Eat me I'm tasty' with a picture of a cupcake on it.

"My, my Anne, clearly I thought that any seventeen year old would be able to tell what a microwave is!" Sirius said, shaking his head and laughing as Anne stared at him like he was nuts.

"You brought a microwave… Does the house even have electricity hooked up to it…?"

"Yes, how do you think the oven runs?"

"Magic… Kinda how everything else works around here…"

"Shut up and tell me where to put this…" Sirius mumbled, holding up the electrical plug.

"You put it in a socket in the wall that supplies it with electricity…" Anne stated, watching Sirius's face turn from excitement to utter confusion.

"A what…?" Sirius asked, looking at the bare wall.

Anne groaned and hit her face with her palm, this was going to be a long morning and she hadn't even had coffee yet! She ignored Sirius and proceeded to make herself a cup of coffee.

Sirius looked at a catalogue that wizards and witches used to furnish the house, and with a murmured spell an electrical socket popped in to the wall. "Is that one?" Sirius asked, glancing at Anne.

"No it's an elephant. Yes, that is a socket." Anne said, taking the plug from Sirius and plugging it in, switching the switch she ignored his sudden gasp of delight as words popped on to the small screen.

"Oh my god, it says hello!" Sirius exclaimed in excitement, clapping his hands together and smiling.

"Why do you even need a microwave?" Anne asked, putting the time in to the microwave, trying to ignore Sirius's gasps of surprise and fascination. She finished her coffee and looked at Sirius.

"Let's microwave something!" Sirius yelled out, grabbing a foil wrapped potato and putting it in the microwave and hitting five minutes. He stared at it in fascination as the potato rotated.

"DID YOU JUST PUT FOIL IN THERE?" Anne yelled, dropping her cup in the sink and running over to him.

"Maybe…" Sirius mumbled, watching the sparks fly off the potato. "DUCK AND COVER!" He yelled, grabbing on to Anne and shoving her under the table with him two seconds before the microwave blew up.

He gave a small chuckle and smiled down at Anne. "Er… That was exciting…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Remus yelled, running in to the kitchen, his pants half done up and a fresh love bite on his neck.

"Sirius brought a microwave…" Anne said, shoving Sirius away and crawling out from under the table. "And then stuck foil in it."

"Bloody hell." Remus mumbled, shaking his head. "Why Sirius, just why?"

"Moony, I'm hurt. After all these years of friendship you still forget that I don't need a reason to do stuff." Sirius stated, pretending to hold his heart in mock sadness.

"That's because you need a brain to have a reason!" Anne muttered angrily, pulling bits of burnt potato out of her hair.

"Well just think, I'm sure you will be able to write a huge letter to your friends about our microwave adventure." Sirius grinned happily and puts his hands in his pockets innocently, like he hadn't just blown half the kitchen up.

"I do hate you Black, you know that, right?" Anne asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring daggers at him at the same time.

"Yes. And I love you too, Lupin." Sirius said, ruffling her hair as he walked towards the door. "As the woman of the house, I'm sure you will delight in cleaning up." He added, before he proceeded to his room.

"UGH I'M GOING TO FUC-"

"Anne, finish that sentence and you WILL have to clean this mess up!" Remus cut across her, staring at his eldest child.

Anne felt her eye twitch and a headache start to come from stress. "I am moving out, I am moving out!" She chanted softly under her breath as she walked past her father to have a warm shower and try to calm down before she murdered Sirius.

"Welcome to the crazy antics of our life my sweet pea…" Hermione mumbled, walking in carrying their newborn daughter.

**And that is the end of this one shot. :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**For those of you who don't know who Anne or why Hermione has a newborn baby, please read my story Secrets to know. :D**


End file.
